Pixelated Skies
by God Of Cake
Summary: Tsuna was a child who liked to play games. He would rather escape into any blissful fantasy then deal with bullies, his absent father, or the unknowingly patronizing words of his mother. However, the fact that he liked games didn't mean he wanted to be in one, regardless of how cool some of the options were. Gamer!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stared intently at the screen, his own reflection mirrored back into his eyes as black flickered to colour and life filled the television. He bit his lip in anticipation, as his new game loaded up. He had managed to save up his allowance, and combined with the change Tsuna got from delivering newspaper he was able to afford the new game. After the mind numbingly tourtours day at school, all Tsuna wanted to do was relax. He had gotten his lunch taken, pathetically.

Again.

The greatness of Nana's cooking was not lost to the bullies, and they had told him he _'didn't deserve it'_ anyway.

The fact that said bullies were shortly beaten thereafter by an angry Hibari for 'crowding' did not deter Tsuna's exhaustion, because once the black haired anarchist was done with them he turned on Tsuna for being late. To which Tsuna would admit he was, but only because the neighborhood terror -a chihuahua- had chased him in the opposite direction before Tsuna was able to maneuver around it and rush to school.

Once he had finally gotten there, he evaded the skylark who should be in middle school by now _\- what was he doing hanging around here still?_! But was rebuked by his teachers for not completing his homework. Then lunch, and after that, the incident with the bullies. The only good thing about the day was after Tsuna had been thoroughly beaten Kyoko, in all smiles and glowy happiness offered him her hand and helped Tsuna up.

So after a day such as that, Tsuna wanted nothing more than to sit down and immerse himself into a virtual adventure. Tsuna previously had used books, but after reading all that his house had, he was bored of those. He had tried going to the library but some of the class jerks hung out around there- Tsuna wanted to avoid any needless confrontation. And so, like nearly any other day Tsuna skipped dinner and drifted away into a digital fantasy.

OOO

"Hiiiiiiii!"

The loud girlish shriek echoed through the otherwise silent Sawada household. Tsuna thundered down the stares, horror rampant in his expression. Nana blinked at the disheveled state of her son and tilted her head. Was Tsu-chan hungry? She was in the middle of making breakfast, she idly wondered if she should have started earlier, after all he hadn't eaten last night. And why was he staring at her like that? She worriedly patted Tsuna's head.

"Tsu-chan are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine…" Tsuna sounded as if he didn't believe himself. Which he didn't, considering the glowing azure box that held the text **Nana Sawada -Yamato Nadeshiko LV:5** floating over her head.

 **'From completing a certain action the skill 'Observe' has been created.'**

Tsuna flinched, cowering beneath the glowing blocks. A vaguely feminine voice had said those lines seconds before, and given by Nana's expression he had been the only one to hear them. The words pulsed once, before fading into nonexistence. Calm washed over Tsuna, who had been about to scream in confusion. Testing a theory, he looked at Nana who was leaning over him with worry at her son's rapid expression changes. "Observe,"

He spoke quietly, half expecting nothing to happen but his doubts were immediately crushed as like before, the area above Nana's head lit up in blue as words were displayed.

 **Name: Nana Sawada**

 **Title: Yamato Nadeshiko**

 **Level: 5**

 **Information: The wife of Iemitsu Sawada and mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

There wasn't much,Tsuna noted, but it was enough to confirm what he had speculated. When he woke up upon exiting his bed he had gotten the notification that his health was restored. That restoration didn't last long though, as it had startled Tsuna enough to fall, which brought the helpful text that 5HP had been lost.

Tsuna was, however, familiar with games. Now that he knew he was in one, or at least, dreaming he was, he should be able to figure out how to navigate it. Since Nana had a character sheet, did that mean he had one?

"I'm going to have a shower," Tsuna announced as he headed back up the stairs, leaving Nana confused. She narrowed her eyes in contemplation, before chalking the odd behaviour up to Tsuna's 'Dame' nature and continued cooking,

Tsuna, once in the bathroom locked the door. He took a few breaths before resigning himself to fate.

"Profile,"

Even though he had seen Nana's information moments before he was thoroughly unprepared for what appeared before him.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Title: Dame Tsuna**

 **Level: 3**

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 2(-3)**

 **DEF: 6(+9)**

 **INT: 4(-2)**

 **WIS: 4(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 495**

 **MP: N/A**

Tsuna's eye twitched at the inane title. His stats seemed rather low, excluding defence, but what were those negatives for? As if reading his thoughts, -which on later contemplation Tsuna supposed it rather was- a new bubble appeared.

 **Title- Dame:** Can you even walk straight? The fact that you haven't died falling down the stairs is in itself a miracle. If someone told you two plus two was five, you'd believe them. Effects: -3 DEX, -2 WIS, -2 INT -5 Charisma(Passive)

'Great- no, fantastic.' Tsuna had just started this 'game' and he was already saddled with handicaps. Had he unknowingly inserted himself into hard mode?

 **'Confirm Change To Hard Mode? Warning: Can Only Change Mode Once'**

"No!" Tsuna couldn't help but shout, good god, if he could influence the 'game' this easily he should watch what he says.

...Or thinks.

Realization flashed in his eyes as Tsuna hoped for something he usually skipped- the tutorial. Only for nothing to happen.

"Tutorial?"

"Guide?"

Tsuna wanted to cry, there was nothing. He started listing game mechanics in hope to find one that resonated.

"Perks!" The familiar bubble sprung into existence, knocking Tsuna on the toilet in surprise.

 **'Perks are abilities you can purchase, you can get perk points by leveling up or completing special tasks. Would you like to visit the Perk store?'**

Tsuna hurriedly pressed 'yes' and was assaulted with more text bubbles. He stared at the perk options. Some seemed rather nice, while others…

 **Misterious:** Is that an orange? Is that a melon? No, it's a pineapple! Done the famous hairstyle used by the most powerful of mist users, you may look like a fruitcake, but you're illusions sure as hell don't! Effects:(Passive) 25+ Mist Flame affinity, 25+ KI, 25+ Suspiciousness

Tsuna didn't care about the seemingly high stats, he was not going to be an anthropomorphic fruit under any circumstances. Though there was one thing that made him curious, what were Mist Flames?

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Description: Discover the Secret of 'Flames'!**

 **Quest Type: Series**

 **Rewards:1000XP**

 **Bonus:?**

 **Bonus:?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Do You Accept? Y/N**

Tsuna choked at the failure option and moved to press 'N', as he most certainly didn't want to die, regardless of how high the XP was. Only for the button not to click.

Tsuna spent a good five minutes pressing that button, unwilling to admit defeat. Before he slipped, accidentally pressing the 'Y' and falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

A single tear trailed down Tsuna's face.

He couldn't change it now, the quest was accepted. That didn't mean he had to proactively try to complete it though- there wasn't a time limit after all. Tsuna with a heavy heart, went back to browsing the Perk store.

 **PERKS**

 **Points: 3**

 **Blondes! Blondes! Blondes!:** In battle and other intense emotional situations your hair will turn blonde! Aren't you happy? Let that italian blood running through shine as your hair takes the on the radiance of the sun matching Vongola Primo's golden locks! You're not a saiyan, but you sure as hell look cool! (passive) Effects: +5 all base stats, those related to Vongola will have an easier time recognizing you. Cost:1

 **That One Liner Guy:** Catchphrases? Who needs one of those when you can just use other peoples? Taunting an enemy? Go ahead! That One Liner Guy causes you to say an epic line before battles! Sure, no person would regularly say such cliche things, but with this perk, you can do so without fear! Effects: (Passive) 20% Chance to activate at start of battle, 15+ all stats for 30 seconds. Cost: 1

 **Misterious:** Is that an orange? Is that a melon? No, it's a pineapple! Done the famous hairstyle used by the most powerful of mist users, you may look like a fruitcake, but you're illusions sure as hell don't! Effects:(Passive) 25+ Mist Flame affinity, 25+ KI, 25+ Suspiciousness Cost: 2

 **But it's so cute!:** Fluffy, small, wide eyed, what kind of a monster could hurt something that cute? Harness your inner rabbit and stare down your foes with those, big, round, eyes. Effects: once activated, chance of stalling enemy. Cost: 2

 **Monologue Ender:** Sick of hearing 'the plan' explained to you in excruciating detail? Don't want to listen to that life story? Done of biding your time while your foe prattles on about something that happened 10 years ago? Then don't! You can put an end to those annoying speeches! With a punch to the face! It doesn't matter how strong, how experienced, as long as their blabbing, you're sure to hit your target! Effects: Deliver a blow to opponent's face, only available if opponent is monologuing. 100% chance of success, 25% chance of stunning opponent Cost: 2

 **Just a Spoonful Of Sugar:** Nobody's quite taken the phrase 'kill them with kindness' as literally as you can. Compliment your enemy in anyway you see fit, and reap the benefits of your sweet talking. Effects: Depending on complement effects may change. +3 Charisma(Passive) Cost: 3

"Tsu-chan, you're running late! Mamma is worried!" Tsuna was about to choose one before his thoughts were interrupted. He looked at the perks in regret before rushing downstairs.

He didn't want to get bitten to death again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a nice day Tsu-chan!" The flowery tone greatly contrasted the pained look on Tsuna's face.

"Thanks Mom," Tsuna muttered halfheartedly. He wasn't focused on anything accept the impending doom that would most likely befall him if he didn't hurry up. Not to mention because of the problems at school and the lovely surprise of his new 'game powers', he had missed three meals. Though contrary to past experiences of being hungry, Tsuna didn't feel that sick. Infact, since he woke up, Tsuna was feeling better than he had been in months.

Tsuna waved goodbye as he exited the lawn and started his surprise, as he ran down the streets of Namimori he wasn't exhausted, and even felt marginally good as he slowed into a jog and took in his surroundings.

It was a warm day and the sky was clear. Even though he was late Tsuna couldn't help but start to think. If **Observe** had leveled up due to him looking at Nana's stats, was it possible that by observing other things he could raise it further?

 **'You have showed your thinking capacity by discovering how to raise Skill Observe. INT+1.'**

Tsuna shrieked at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts and nearly tripped, staggering towards a fence he managed to steady himself by grasping on to the chipped white wood. Splinters dug into his hand, causing small beads of blood to escape his body.

 **'HP -5'**

'Shut UP!' It felt like the system was mocking him, the fact that he couldn't even see his HP bar was annoying, he could barely recall that he had 500 points in it when he woke up.

 **'Would the User like to Instate Interface?'**

"Yes!" The fallen unsuspecting Mafia heir shouted. If he could actually see the points, that would be useful if he ever got into any fights. Not that he would want too, 'But,' Tsuna reasoned, 'if someone ever attacked me at least I would be able to defend myself.' and if defending himself himself meant that he may have to use his newfound game power, then so be it.

A forest green bar appeared on the left side of his vision, while a pastel orange one right under it. The green bar had the blocky English letters **'HP'** centered on it, followed by the helpful information of 500/490. The orange one, appeared to be covered in some sort of metallic wraps with **'SEALED'** welded into the material. Tsuna, being a gamer before anything else quickly deducted that the green without doubt was his HP, his life, and the orange…

Tsuna shook his bleeding hand and thought. On his character Profile it had said his magic or 'MP' was not applicable, or 'N/A', and this orange bar should by all means be his 'magic' if Tsuna went by the many games he had played before.

But this, this said **'SEALED',** implicating that at one point, it wasn't sealed. And by that, in succession, implying that there was something or someone, who sealed it. Continuing on that train of thought, it also meant that there were people who could use this 'Magic'. _'Because,'_ Tsuna assumed, _'One would ne-'_

Tsuna froze mid thought as his body went ridged. His skin felt cold, and all the hairs on his body stood stiff. His stomach churned, and he slowly turned.

 **'Due to the exposure of Killing Intent, user has gained the Skill Sense KI Level 1.'**

Tsuna ignored the bubble, his throat dry.

 **Proficiency Reached:**

 **Skill Sense KI Level 1 became Sense KI Level 2**

Tsuna forced his body backwards, each step he took was like wading through molasses, the figure of woe stalked towards him.

 **Skill Sense KI Level 2 became Sense KI Level 3**

Blood returned to Tsuna's face as the pressure eased, his fears however, only grew as he retreated further down the street.

 **Skill Sense KI Level 3 became Sense KI Level 4**

The villainous figures visage twisted into a snarl, it's blade like claws clicked on the pavement. It's eyes were those of a wild beast, bloodlust covered them in a fogged haze.

 **Skill Sense KI Level 4 became Sense KI Level 5**

Tsuna who now wasn't as nearly oppressed as he was before realized that this was a fight he couldn't avoid. He steeled his eyes.

"Observe," Tsuna's voice betrayed him as it came out three pitches higher than usual.

 **Name: Rui**

 **Title: The Cujo of Namimori**

 **Level: 6**

 **Information: A Chihuahua that lives between Tsunayoshi Sawada and Namimori Elementary. Seems to love everybody but the User.**

The dog, Tsuna noted, was a higher level then he was. This did not shock Tsuna, no, Tsuna was in fact surprised it was not stronger than it was. The little blond creature looked at him with hatred in it's large, watery eyes.

It snorted, before pawing the ground like a bull. Tsuna, realizing the chase was about to start, bolted in the direction of the school. However the beast's small legs were mighty, and as it charged him the distance between man and canine shrunk.

Considerably.

In fact it shrunk so much that the distance between the dog's teeth and Tsuna's ankle closed, sending the pretean forward. Tsuna hit the pavement, his hands reflexively reached to protect him. With an audible 'Oomph' Tsuna landed on his face, his attempt at protecting himself failing.

 **'-15HP Bleeding Damage. -3HP every 5sec for a period of 30sec'**

Tsuna listened in trepidation, he couldn't see the HP bar as he was kissing the ground-literally, but the androgynous speaker notified him just as well. Tsuna sat up quickly, his head spinning, as he watched in mortification as the dog that had went flying when he fell charge towards him.

 **'-3HP'**

Tsuna hadn't remembered the dog -Rui- as he learned it's name was, being this vicious in the past. What had caused it to act so aggressively?

 **'-3Hp'**

Tsuna made to stand up but it was too late, the chihuahua had closed in on him and sunk it's fangs into his foot.

 **'-20HP, Bleeding Damage Doubled +30sec duration'**

Tsuna's HP had fallen to 500/449, and would now drop six points every five seconds, and if he was correct with every bite that effect would be multiplied. His heart beat rapidly. Tsuna still had a lot of life left, but the fact that he could die- _from a chihuahua,_ hurt more then the fall or bites did.

He grabbed the beast and _pulled._

 **'-6HP'**

Nothing happened?! Tsuna tried again, yanking as hard as his arms could, desperately trying to free his leg. Only for the dog to stay in it's place.

 **'-6Hp'**

Tsuna started to panic, he was about to scream before an idea struck him. He knew that if he yelled for help someone would probably come rescue him, as he was still in the housing area, but as it was a small town he had no doubt that the bullies would hear of it soon. That would only make it worse.

 **'-6HP'**

Tsuna remembered the Perks, and an idea blossomed in his mind.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Title: Dame Tsuna**

 **Level: 3**

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 2(-3)**

 **DEF: 6(+9)**

 **INT: 5(-2)**

 **WIS: 4(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 500/431**

 **MP: N/A**

 **XP: 000/250**

 **Title: Dame:** Can you even walk straight? The fact that you haven't died falling down the stairs is in itself a miracle. If someone told you two plus two was five, you'd believe them. Effects: -3 DEX, -2 WIS, -2 INT -5 Charisma(Passive)

 **Skills:**

 **Sense KI Level 5**

 **Observe Level 1**

 **AN:** Hello! This is my first KHR fic, i'm really surprised at the response too this and glad people think it's good so far. I based the gaming mechanics on the 'The Gamer' and 'Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?'

Someone mentioned me how Tsuna and Nana's interactions seemed strange, and they were not wrong. Nana and Tsuna in this story have a bit of a strained relationship, with Tsuna not feeling that she cares all that much despite her seemingly 'fluffy' attitude, and Nana not understanding Tsuna's a child and shouldn't be coming home with bruising and big cuts.

With honorifics ill use the 'san/chan/kun/sensei/ect' when needed but I wont be changing entire sentences into romanji. However, do you think it would be easier to use 'mother/mommy' or 'kaa-chan/kaa-san'?

The story will speed up once Tsuna is aware of how to access his skills, gains a few perks, and gets in many, many misunderstandings.

Reviews are great since this is my first gamer/KHR fic, and it's exiting to hear what other people think


	3. Chapter 3

Rui looked at the human in disdain. This- this creature had broke her fence, and then had the audacity to stain blood on it. Then, it staggered around in a peculiar dance and stepped on her bone -that she had painstakingly earned by prancing on her hind legs like a monkey- and caused it to snap in half.

This was a monster, one Rui couldn't let live. She had managed to get its ankle before it fell. Rui had been tossed off in the commotion but soon returned and locked her jaws on its foot. She refused to let go, Rui was going to avenge herself, the fence, and the bone if it was the last thing she did. The human tried pulling her off, but to no avail. Rui refused to let go, her will blazing as hands wrapped around her small form and tugged.

She was certain in her victory, until the human creature got an odd look in its strikingly large eyes. It moved its arms as if tapping, before it's furr turned an alarming shade of yellow. The human then once again placed it's hands on Rui, before it moved it's arms upwards.

Rui had experienced flight before, when her owners had visited Okinawa the had gone by plane. She didn't like it then, placed in the back in a cage surrounded by other animals, and she didn't like it now, soaring through the sky with a shoe still hanging from her mouth.

* * *

 **'Blondes! Blondes! Blondes!' Activated! All stats +5 for the duration of the battle'**

The second Tsuna had bought the perk his hair paled, and he felt a rush of power flow through his body. He was already in a stressed state, so it had activated immediately. Deciding to look at the changes later, -Tsuna was more worried about the dog- he heaved the small creature. He must have used too much strength as the chihuahua-along with his shoe- went airborne.

Tsuna had wanted to get the dog off of him, _not kill it!_ If it hit the ground…Tsuna rushed towards the dog, but he wasn't fast enough. The area between him and the canine was just too far, he didn't know how he could forgive himself if something happened to it.

 **'SEAL' Momentarily bypassed due to intense emotional state!'**

 **'Skill 'Sky Flames Level 1' Unlocked'**

 **'Skill Hyper Intuition Level Max' Unlocked'**

Tsuna vanished, before appearing directly under the dog and catching it seconds before it hit the ground, hugging it to his chest like a football as he slammed into the cement.

 **'-2HP'**

Tsuna lay on his back, a chihuahua on his stomach, and a raging headache like never before. He hadn't heard the notifications that appeared when he was rushing over, but now they floated directly above him. He started to read them before even more bubbles appeared.

 **Enemy Pacified:**

 **New Party Member Available: Rui The Cujo of Namimori**

 **+300XP**

 **+15 Bronze Coins**

 **+Lucky Bone**

 **New Party Member Available: Rui The Cujo of Namimori**

Fifteen Bronze coins? As Tsuna lay sprawled on the ground, he gazed dejectedly in the direction of Namimori Elementary. Tsuna felt like fifteen bronze coins, whatever their value may be wasn't worth getting 'bitten to death' over. And the dog as a party member? Tsuna knew what parties were, obviously, but did this mean he could share his game with other people? Or, ah- animals?

Not that it mattered though, he didn't have anyone to show it too.

He had also received a 'Lucky Bone'. He didn't see one appear though, so Tsuna idly wondered if that was a mistake. Tsuna closed the bubble before more sprung into his vision.

 **Experience Points Have Reached the Fixed Amount. Individual 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' Level 3 has become Level 4**

 **User has returned to a normal state- Blonds! Blonds! Blonds! Deactivated.**

 **User has returned to a normal state- SEAL reinstated. SEALED status activated, Skill 'Hyper Intuition' and 'Sky Flames' Locked.**

 **Proficiency Reached, Skill 'Punching Bag Level 3' has become 'Punching Bag Level 4'**

 **Due to certain actions:**

 **User has gained Skill 'Toss Level 1'**

 **User has gained Skill 'Catch Level 1'**

 **User has gained Skill 'Inventory Level 1'**

He leveled up! Tsuna had actually leveled up! And he got 'Skills'! Before, he was feeling uncertain about the game -his life, but now he couldn't repress the waves of jubilation that arose inside him.

However the thing that irked the twelve year old was the 'SEALED' status. He had briefly questioned it before, but now, after the fight, it seemed more important. Especially since he had somehow, what, bypassed it? When Rui was falling he had remembered feeling hot, not the hot one would feel while bathing in the sun but rather… A condensed internal fever, like he was a water balloon that filled passed its capacity and about to burst. It was a sticky hot, it felt wrong, so wrong. And then, and then after the hot he felt _alive._

It was like he had went from a blurred perception to a microscope hyper focus. The world was brighter, as he went towards the dog he had been able to see each one of the hairs in her fur. He was able to distinguish each blade of grass from the other. He could feel the sun on his face, he could hear someone walking in the distance, he could taste the fragrance of the air.

Now though,Tsuna felt like he had won the lottery only to have it taken back, _'oops, our mistake- we said the wrong ticket number'_ , or inherited something grand only to have it stolen by someone he trusted. He didn't feel 'wrong' or 'alive' anymore, he just felt...Empty.

Tsuna's eyes flashed as he remembered the quest he had received. He pushed himself off the ground, the chihuahua unconscious in one arm, and stood up. He hadn't wanted much in his life. Not to say he hadn't desired things, like new 'games', or good food. But he had only actually wanted two things in his life. He wanted, as cheesy as it may sound, for someone to care about him and have someone to care for. He wanted to support himself one day, so he could move away from Nana and all of Namimori and start anew all together. Today another thing was added to the 'wanted' list. And that was to discover what had made him feel like that, and to _experience it again._

Tsuna opened his Profile with newfound determination.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Title: Dame Tsuna**

 **Level: 4**

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 2(-2)**

 **DEF: 6(+12)**

 **INT: 5(-2)**

 **WIS: 4(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 515/515**

 **MP: N/A**

 **XP: 050/350**

 **Stat Points:3**

 **Perk Points:3**

 **Title: Dame:** Can you even walk straight? The fact that you haven't died falling down the stairs is in itself a miracle. If someone told you two plus two was five, you'd believe them. Effects: -3 DEX, -2 WIS, -2 INT -5 Charisma(Passive)

 **Skills:**

 **Sense KI Level 5**

 **Observe Level 1**

 **Toss Level 1**

 **Catch Level 1**

 **Inventory Level 1**

AN: Thanks for the continued support and suggestions for this story! Next chapter will finally involve Tsuna finding out how to access his skill page, the purchase of a perk/s, and hopefully some character Interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Title: Dame Tsuna**

 **Level: 4**

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 2(-2)**

 **DEF: 6(+12)**

 **INT: 5(-2)**

 **WIS: 4(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 515/515**

 **MP: N/A**

 **XP: 050/350**

 **Stat Points:5**

 **Perk Points:3**

Tsuna looked at his stats with mild disappointment. He didn't know why his DEF had improved so rapidly, but the fact that he had a grand total of zero in his DEX category was just awful. Atlest it was better than the negative one it was previously.

There was a new category for Stat Points, it looked like he could disperse them between his main stats. Tsuna begrudgingly added them all to DEX. He has wanted to spare some to WIS and INT but he just didn't have enough.

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:7(-2)**

 **DEF: 6(+12)**

 **INT: 7(-2)**

 **WIS: 4(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 515/515**

 **MP: N/A**

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction before closing the bubble. He paused, realizing he was surrounded by them. He hadn't gotten around to shutting all of them. When he was alerted he had acquired new skills or levelled up in one, each notification sprung it's own bubble. So after the fight there were many left.

An idea- a nonsensical one that Tsuna doubted would bear results, etched into his mind. 'Observe' could define things, right?

Tsuna gently put the sleeping dog onto the ground. He was already late, he could afford experimenting. Tsuna reasoned that he would get to school after lunch.

"Observe,"

 **Toss (LV1)** \- Put your back into it, come on at least try! Pick up that pebble -and aim. Who knows, if you're lucky you might hit something. Well, as long as it's three feet in front of you. +1 DEX +1 STR each level. Chance to stun enemy depending on what is being thrown.

 **'You have gained +1 WIS for discovering how to apply your knowledge!'**

Section 'Skills' unlocked

Tsuna cheered. His annoyance at the 'Toss' description overrun by his joy at being able to finally look at his skills. Tsuna was curious if he had any that he had achieved before he was entrapped in the game, and if they carried over.

He clicked the word 'Skills' , which took him to a new menu area.

 **Skills:**

 **Mental and Physiological-**

 **Hyper Intuition(LV?)-** Spidey senses? Not quite, but just as accurate. Hyper Intuition allows you to 'sense' when someone's lying to you, when something's just not right, chance of knowing when an attack will come before it does, and successfully find the best restaurants. The higher DEX is the more effective Hyper Intuition will be in dodging. (Passive) (LOCKED)

 **Gamer's Mind(MAX)-** Allows the user to become invulnerable to mental attacks, as to prevent others from discovering 'the game'. (Passive)

 **Gamer's Body(MAX)-** Allows user to regain HP, MP, and remove external effects.

 **Observe(LV1)-** Allows user to gather information.

 **Sense KI(LV5)-** Enables user to detect killing intent and malicious gazes/thoughts of others. The higher Sense KI is the stronger your resistance to it is. If enemy has INT over 60 and purposely conceals their KI, user will not be able to discover it if their INT is not high enough.15% Chance at discovering concealed KI.

 **Force-**

 **Punching Bag (LV4)** \- You know how to take a hit, and how to avoid damage when you fall. +3 DEF every level (Passive) Injuries hurt slightly less.

 **Run Away!(LV2)** \- If overwhelmed by a force with titanically more strength than you, Speed doubles for one minute if you flee from the enemy..

 **Toss (LV1)** \- Put your back into it, common, at least try! Pick up that pebble -and aim. Who knows, if you're lucky you might hit something. Well, as long as it's three feet in front of you. +1 DEX +1 STR each level. Chance to stun enemy depending on what is being thrown.

 **Catch(LV1)-** If one were to throw a ball at a blind individual, the chances of having their throw caught is the same as you catching it. 10% chance to catching thrown projectiles (Passive)

 **Magic-**

 **Sky Flames(LV?)** \- An unknown force that activates when the user is in mental peril or life threatening situations. (LOCKED)

Was the game's goal to patronize him to death?! His pride, what little of it there was, took blows after reading some of those 'skills'. Tsuna wouldn't have been surprised if his HP started to drop.

What was interesting is that they were divided into three categories. Mental/Physiological, Force, and Magic. The first category seems to be focused on skills that affected his mind or...Biology. 'Gamer's Mind' and 'Gamers Body' were intriguing. The fact that it defended against mental attacks implied that there were people or things that could mentally attack. Tsuna didn't want his mind to get taken over...He could also gather from that description that other people -or at least a majority of them- didn't have the game power.

Since it made mental attacks all but ineffective why would people bother to learn them?

The 'Force' section was composed of what were more traditional skills. The 'Punching Bag' one explained his high defence, Tsuna wished he had known about the 'Runaway!' skill sooner.

...Thinking about trying to outrun Hibari sent chills down Tsuna's spine and he immediately quashed the idea.

The skylark would probably just hit him harder.

And finally, there was the 'magic' section. What was in there, the 'Sky Flames' was one of the SEALED skills. Along with Hyper Intuition, which was it's own can of worms.

Why did he have those? Was it a gift from the 'game'? No, Tsuna didn't think so. He was still firm in his earlier conclusion that he had had them before, and someone or something had taken them.

From the short while the SEAL had failed, Tsuna was positive he has used the 'Sky Flames'. It felt good, natural even. From the description it appeared like he had to get into serious trouble before they would become accessible again. So the 'Flames' were like energy. A type of energy that activated when the owner of said energy was in peril. They were like a powerful life force.

And someone...Someone had _sealed his life force?!_

Tsuna was angry. He hadn't been this angry since his Father didn't call on his parents anniversary when he was three and his mom did nothing but cry. When he had tried to comfort her she had lashed out, saying it was _'his fault'._ She immediately apologized, but Tsuna had been angry at her, angry at his father, and angry at himself.

 **Because of certain actions skill 'Enforce KI Level 1' had been created.**

Tsuna blinked, before realizing he had been holding his breath and started coughing. His rapid coughs coupled by a notification-

 **Quest Alert!**

 **'Discover the Secret of Flames' had evolved into 'Unseal that SEAL-no not the one with the ball!'**

 **For completing the first part of a main quest in**

 **under an hour a special reward has been granted.**

 **+1 Swift Wooden Boomerang**

-lead Tsuna to stuble backwards, trip, and fall.

 **(-3HP)**

Right beside the chihuahua.

Tsuna looked at the small dog and cried.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Title: Dame Tsuna**

 **Level: 4**

 **Stats-**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 7(-2)**

 **DEF: 6(+12)**

 **INT: 5(-2)**

 **WIS: 5(-2)**

 **LUK:(?)**

 **HP: 512/515**

 **MP: N/A**

 **XP: 050/350**

 **Stat Points:5**

 **Perk Points:3**

 **Perks: Blonds! Blonds! Blonds!**

 **Skills:**

 **Hyper Intuition(LV?)SEALED**

 **Gamer's Mind(MAX)**

 **Gamer's Body(MAX)**

 **Sense KI(LV5)**

 **Enforce KI(LV1)**

 **Punching Bag(LV4)**

 **Run Away(LV2)**

 **Toss(LV1)**

 **Catch(LV1)**

 **Observe(LV1)**

 **Sky Flames(LV?)SEALED**


End file.
